Survival: Day
Survival: Day is the first level of Survival Mode. It has five flags to survive. It is the easiest Survival level. Icons File:SurvivalDay.png|PC icon Day DS.png|DS icon Day ipad.png|iPad icon Zombies Only Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie must appear every time. *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer Strategies Strategy 1 This strategy is quite simple and easy. Plants *Sunflower (highly needed) *Twin Sunflower (needed) *Repeater (highly needed) *Gatling Pea (highly needed) *Torchwood (highly needed) *Potato Mine (needed) *Pumpkin (recommended for fast zombies) *Spikeweed (not necessary) *Magnet-shroom (not necessary) Setup Wave 1 Put two Sunflowers in columns one and two. When the first zombie appears, you don't have enough sun to get a Repeater, so plant a Potato Mine in the third column. Collect enough sun to buy a Repeater. When the second zombie appears, place the Repeater in column three in the same lane as the zombie. Place two Sunflowers behind it. When the third zombie appears, plant another Potato Mine. when the fourth zombie appears, plant another Repeater. Place two Sunflowers behind it. Plant three more Repeaters, and place Sunflowers behind them. If you have enough sun for one, plant a Gatling Pea on a Repeater. Plant a Twin Sunflower on any Sunflower as soon as possible. Wave 2 Plant more Twin Sunflowers. When the first Buckethead appears, add a Gatling Pea or a Torchwood on column five to take it down. Upgrade all Repeaters to Gatling Peas as soon as possible. When finished, plant Torchwoods with Pumpkins in column five. Wave 3 Plant another column of Repeaters in column four. Keep planting Twin Sunflowers. When you have enough sun, add Gatling Peas to the new Repeaters. By the time this wave is complete, you may have all Twin Sunflower planted. If not, you will definitely get them by Wave 4. Wave 4 Keep upgrading those Repeaters and Sunflowers Wave 5 You should be set by now. There isn't much else to do except collect money and wait. Strategy 2 This level of Survival Mode is quite easy. You can use a lot of plants that you rely on in normal day levels, because it is only a little longer than some of them. However, a good plant to use to stop the Buckethead, Screen Door and Football Zombies are Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans. Wintermelon43's strategy Plants *Sunflower (Before twin sunflowers) *Twin Sunflower=TS *Snow Pea=SP *Repeater (Before gatling peas) *Gatling Pea=GP *Cabbage-pult (Only if you can't melon-pults right away.Put in melon-pults after these right on them) *Kernel-pult=K *Melon-pult=M *Winter Melon=WM *Tall-nut=T *Spikeweed=SK *Spikerock=SR *Potato Mine (At 1st flag only) *Squash *Jalapeno *Cherry bomb (optional) *Wall-nut (optional) Strategy Note that snow peas can be replaced with melon-pults later in. Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls's Strategy Before First Flag: To start with, choose the following plants here: *Peashooter *Sunflower *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Spikeweed (optional) *Squash (optional) *Tall-nut (optional) Do not choose Repeaters! They are for the next flag! Make two columns of Sunflowers! But if you don’t plant them in time focus on planting Peashooters! Then plant Snow Peas for the Coneheads. This is pretty easy and so your lawn should look like this: S S P SP S S P SP S S P SP S S P SP S S P SP S = Sunflower, P = Peashooter and SP = Snow Pea. If you don’t plant enough Sunflowers, don’t worry! Just plant them before the second flag. NOTE: You can use Potato Mines if you don’t have enough sun for P’s and SP’s! You can use Squashes too! Before Second Flag: Two Lesson! Sorry, I just wanted to be funny! Anyway, choose these dudes/dudettes: *Sunflower (only if you haven’t planted enough Sunflowers) *Repeater *Twin Sunflower *Torchwood *Squash (optional) *Wall-nut (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) *Tall-nut (optional) *Chomper (again optional) *Potato Mine (Do I have to say it?) OK! So continue planting Sunflowers until the zombies come! Actually until the Screendoors and Newspapers come! Or plant Repeaters whenever you want but dig up the Peashooters first! Also you might want to replace the Snow Peas with Torchwoods! Now your lawn should look like this: TS TS R TW TS TS R TW S S R TW S S R TW S S R TW TS = Twin Sunflower, R = Repeater and TW = Torchwood. NOTE: Plant Twin Sunflowers wherever you want on Sunflowers in all levels after this. Before Third Flag: Now for the third step! Choose these plants: *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Any instant kills or defensive plants Those Buckethead Zombies have a surprise! Also try to keep planting Gatling Peas! And there isn’t much else to do besides the Twin Sunflowers! Before Fourth Flag: Nearly there! Choose: *Twin Sunflowers *Gatling Peas *Anything else Football Zombies are here! Not a threat if you have a Gatling Pea and a Torchwood combined! Keep the Twin Sunflowers up! Final Flag: Last step! Plant: *Twin Sunflower *Anything else Only need a Twin Sunflower needed! Nothing else to say! The end! The Peashooter strategy: This is a very simple strategy. You need Peashooters, Sunflowers, Torchwoods, Magnet-shrooms, Coffee Beans and Pumpkins. Plants like Gold Magnets, Marigolds and Twin Sunflowers are optional. The Complete strategy: P=Peashooter, S=Sunflower, GM= Gold Magnet (optional), T=Torchwood, PT=Pumpkined Torchwood, M=Magnet-shroom, PM=Pumpkined Magnet-shroom, N=Nothing. S S P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N S GM P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N S S P P P P PT PM N Sunny Days and Flower Power Use this strategy to get the Sunny Days achievement and Flower Power. 1st round Plant Sunflowers in lanes 1,3,5 with two garlics in front of each. Use Potato Mine for the zombies when earning sun for Gloom-shrooms. Upgrade some of the sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. This round should end with 500 to 1000 sun, or sometimes 2000 sun. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower Fs - Fume-shroom Gs - Gloom-shroom G - Garlic 2nd round This round must end with 2000 to 3000 sun, or sometimes 4000 sun. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower R - Repeater Sn - Snow Pea K - Kernel-pult Tn - Tall-nut Sw - Spikeweed Gs - Gloom-shroom G - Garlic 3rd round This round must end with 5000+ sun. M - Melon-pult Sr - Spikerock 4th-5th round By the 4th or 5th round, you must have 8000 to 9990 sun to earn the Sunny Days achievement. Simple Strategy (8 slots, no upgrade plants) This a simple strategy that can be done with 8 slots and no upgrade plants. 1st round Plants *Sunflower *Repeater *Torchwood *Potato Mine *Pumpkin *Tall-nut *Squash *Cherry Bomb Plant 3 sunflowers then Potato Mine the first zombie. Every time a zombie comes, plant a Repeater in that lane and continue planting Sunflowers until the back two columns are filled. Plant Torchwoods in the 6th column. S - Sunflower R - Repeater Tw - Torchwood 2nd round Plant Repeaters in the 4th column and Tall-nuts in the 7th column. Tn - Tall-nut 3rd round Plant Spikeweeds in the empty spaces in front and pumpkin the Tall-nuts. Sw - Spikeweed () - Pumpkin 4th-5th round Fill the empty spaces in the 5th column with Repeaters. Gallery Survival Day.JPG|By Someone456 Plants_vs_Zombies_540x432.jpg|A screenshot by Drek'Thar Super Sword The Complete Setup by Farhan Haniff.png|The Complete Setup by Farhan Haniff MS Survival day.png|Strategy by Moon Sail SD NSF.png|No Sunflower Strategy Survival Day PvZ.jpg|Strategy by Cwclub. File:Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag1.png| 's first flag File:Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag2.png| 's second flag File:Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag3.png| 's third flag File:Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag4.png| 's fourth flag File:Jackninja5SurvivalDayFlag5.png| 's fifth flag Category:Survival Mode Category:Day Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Normal Survival